Deux témoins, deux récits, une même scène
by TeamSerpentard
Summary: Kurt et Blaine racontent comment ils se sont rencontrés. Fiction inspirée de la phrase : Demandez à deux témoins de vous raconter une même scène, vous aurez deux récits différents. Spoiler 02x06.
1. Chapter 1

_Kurt._

« Euh mec, pourquoi t'irais pas plutôt mettre de la mort aux rats dans les compotes des p'tits vieux ou espionner les Welers, me propose bêtement Puck.

- Les Warblers, je le corrige.

- Ouais bref. Voir où ils en sont. Tu mettras des plumes où tu veux, quand tu veux… reprend Puck tout aussi négligemment.

- Très bien, soupirais-je en partant avec mon tableau sous le bras. »

Puisque c'est ça qu'ils veulent, j'irais espionner les Warblers. Tentons le tout pour le tout…

« Oh excuse moi. Salut, je peux te poser une question ? Je suis nouveau ici.

- Je m'appelle Blaine.»

Nous pouvons vraiment caractériser ce « Blaine » de beau garçon. Il est brun. Non, ses cheveux sont noirs. Oui, ils sont noirs et plaqués de a les yeux verts et marron. C'est étrange. Ses yeux sont, comme dirait mon prof de chimie, hétérogènes. Il est assez fort. Ni gros, ni fin. Juste bien. Comme tous les autres élèves de ce lycée, il porte un uniforme noir et rouge, avec une cravate de la même couleur. Un sac bandoulière sur ses épaules, et voici Blaine.

« Hum, Kurt, me présentais-je bêtement, mais surtout, gêné. Il se passe quoi exactement ?

- Les Warblers, m'explique t-il. De temps en temps ils se produisent dans la salle des séniors. L'école s'arrête de vivre en général, rajoute t-il avec clin d'œil. »

Vraiment ? Mais…

« Attends tu veux dire qu'ici être chanteur c'est cool ?

- Ouais les Warblers c'est comme des rocks stars ! »

Surpris. Je suis extrêmement surpris.

« Suis moi. Je connais un raccourcis, me propose t-il en prenant ma main. »

Sa peau fait contraste avec la mienne. Il est un peu mât tandis que moi, je suis blanc. Aussi blanc que les murs de ce lycée. Il a aussi la peau très douce. Je me demande s'il fait des soins ou bien si c'est naturel. Il me tire gentiment de l'avant, et m'entraîne dans le labyrinthe qu'est ce lycée. Très rapidement nous nous retrouvons tout seuls, dans un long couloir. A en voir la décoration et l'ornementation des murs, c'est sûrement un lycée riche où l'inscription doit être assez chère. Des sièges de velours. Des lustres splendides. Et surtout, d'immenses miroirs. Des miroirs **partout**.

Blaine et moi courrons, main dans la main. C'est drôle, mais ça me fait _bizarre._ Je suis comme « heureux ». Loin de cette brute ambulante qu'est Karofsky. Loin de cette Sue qui ne cesse de m'appeler par des surnoms désastreux. Avec Blaine, et juste Blaine. Il ouvre une grande porte de bois et nous entrons dans une pièce assez spacieuse. Comme un salon. Les gens discutent entre eux. Je pense qu'ils attendent les Warblers.

« Oh euh je crois que je ne suis pas dans mon élément…

- Et la prochaine fois n'oublie pas ta veste le nouveau, rigole t-il en retouchant mon col de manière amicale. Ça va bien t'aller. »

Il pose son sac. Je souris et rougis légèrement face à sa dernière remarque.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser ! »

Une musique démarre. Donc, Blaine est un Warblers. D'accord… Il tend les bras de chaque côté de son corps, et se met à chanter, dos à moi. Il a une voix… époustouflante. Mieux que Rachel et Finn. Mieux que Mercedes. Mieux que Schuester. Et mieux que moi. Elle est douce et mélodieuse. Ca me fait rire : Il est beaucoup plus petit que ses partenaires. Au moment du refrain, ils sont tous en ligne, et dansent ensemble. Il me sourit encore. Au passage, il a un sourire magnifique.

Je vois tous ces garçons danser au rythme de la musique, et je me rend compte que nous, jeunes membres du Glee Club, nous ne sommes que des loosers. Des loosers qui se prennent des Slushies dans la figure. C'est impressionnant. Cette chorale. Notre adversaire aux régionales, est hyper populaire dans son lycée. Comment est-ce possible ? A la fin de la chanson, j'applaudis mes adversaires. Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils ont été à couper le souffle. (Non, je n'applaudis pas que Blaine...)

Bon ok, je crois que je suis repéré. Ils ont dû comprendre que je n'étais pas nouveau. Juste un médiocre espion… Nous sommes à quatre autour d'une table ronde en bois. Du chêne je suppose. (nda - c'est le premier bois qui m'est passé par la tête !) Blaine me tend un « café latte ». Je le remercie. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas trop à l'aise. Vont-ils me tuer ?

« Voici Wes et David. »

Il sourit. Encore et toujours. Serait-ce l'une de ses armes secrètes ?

« C'est très aimable à vous de m'inviter à prendre un café avec vous avant de me tabasser pour espionnage, rigolais-je, sans vraiment rigoler.

- Nous n'allons pas te tabasser, ma rassure David, je crois.

- Tu es tellement mauvais comme espion qu'on a trouvé ça… touchant. »

Tu es très gentil Wes. Trop gentil même.

« Ce qui me fait croire que nous espionner n'était pas la vraie raison de ta venue, rajoute Blaine. »

Bien. Alors allons y.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, demandais-je, gêné au plus haut point. »

Ils acceptent d'un coup de tête.

« Est-ce que vous êtes tous gay ? »

Sur le coup, je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Et pas très rassuré de leurs futures réponses. Ils rigolent. Ok. Cool. C'est trop aimable à vous. Si Blaine n'avait pas eu un rire à damner, et n'étais pas si beau et si gentil, j'aurais été très vexé.

« Euh non. Enfin moi oui, mais eux ont des copines. »

Gosh. Il est gay. IL EST GAY. Je souris discrètement en me cachant dans mon café.

« Ce n'est pas un établissement gay, on pratique juste la tolérance zéro en matière de discrimination, m'explique studieusement Wes.

Tout le monde est traité de la même façon. Qu'il soit gay ou pas. C'est assez simple. »

David doit être quelqu'un de très intelligent. Ça s'entend dans sa façon de parler.

Donc ici, les bousculades dans les casiers, les menaces de mort et les regards méprisants n'existent pas ? Je déglutis difficilement, et Blaine semble l'avoir remarqué :

« Vous voulez bien nous excuser ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'une discussion s'impose.

« Oui, à plus tard Kurt, rajoutait David avant de partir avec son ami Wes »

Je joue avec mon café et respire fortement. Du courage Kurt. _Du courage._

« Je paris que t'as des problèmes dans ton école ? »

Quelle déduction Blaine. Impressionnant.

« Je suis un peu, la seule personne au lycée qui ait fait son coming-out, dis-je difficilement. Et j'essaie de rester fort par rapport à ça mais… il fallait qu'il y ait cette brute épaisse qui décide de faire de ma vie un enfer sur Terre. » Lui expliquais-je au bord des larmes, en repensant à tout ce que Karofsky m'a fait subir, et continue de me faire subir. J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule.

« Et personne n'allait alors s'en rendre compte.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai été harcelé dans mon ancienne école et ça m'a vraiment… ça me rendait dingue. Je m'en suis même plaint aux enseignants. Ils étaient compatissants et tout, mais on voyait bien que… en fait ça n'intéressait personne. C'était du genre : « Eh, si tu es gay tu vas avoir une vie difficile. Désolé, on ne peut pas y faire grand chose. » Citait Blaine. Alors je suis parti. J'suis venu ici. Voilà mon histoire. »

En fin de compte, Blaine est comme moi. Il a vécu la même chose que moi, pour les mêmes raisons.

« Donc tu as deux options, poursuivait Blaine. J'aimerais te dire de t'inscrire ici mais les frais de scolarité sont très élevés et je comprends que tout le monde ne puisse pas se le permettre. Ou alors, tu peux refuser d'être une victime. Les préjugés ce n'est que de l'ignorance, Kurt. Et là tu as l'occasion de lui donner un leçon.

- Comment, demandais-je d'une voix un peut plus aigue que je ne le voulais.

- Affronte le ! Il faut que tu lui parles. Moi j'ai fuis, Kurt. Je n'ai pas tenu le coup. J'ai laissé ces brutes me faire déguerpir. Je peux t'assurer que c'est vraiment quelque chose que je regrette. »

* * *

Encore une fois, merci à Louise ! ( desiderium . skyrock .com )

Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Cette fiction comportera deux chapitres tout au plus. J'espère que l'idée de cette courte fiction vous plaît, et que vous me laisserez une petite review ? (:

Des bisous,

Teamserpentard.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le dernier chapitre avec un dernier remerciement à Louise & une casse-dédi à Marine pour la remercier de m'épouser. (Oui je te dis ça car je saaaaais que tu vas passer. 3)  
Bonne lectuuure (:

* * *

_Blaine_

« Oh excuse moi. Salut, je peux te poser une question ? Je suis nouveau ici, m'interpelle un jeune homme n'ayant pas du tout l'air d'être au lycée.

- Je m'appelle Blaine.»

Il a l'air vraiment perdu. Des yeux bleus me regardent. Ils parcourent les couloirs du lycée. Il a des traits fins, un nez légèrement pointu. Il est plutôt mignon. Je lui souris.

« Hum, Kurt, se présente-t-il gêné. Il, se passe quoi exactement ?

- Les Warblers, je lui explique. De temps en temps ils se produisent dans la salle des seniors. L'école s'arrête de vivre en général, je rajoute avec un séduisant clin d'œil. »

Il a l'air surpris…

« Attends tu veux dire qu'ici être chanteur c'est cool, me demande-t-il, décidément très étonné.

- Ouais les Warblers c'est comme des rocks stars ! » Je lui assure. Je vois dans ses yeux de la surprise et de l'étonnement. Je le regarde de haut en bas. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'un nouvel élève… Un espion, peut-être ?

« Suis moi. Je connais un raccourci, je lui propose en l'attrapant par la main. »

Je remarque sa peau blanche et douce. Ma peau mât fait un beau contraste. Je l'entraîne vers moi et lui fait découvrir pour la première fois mon lycée. Nous sommes seul, dans l'un des plus grands couloirs de l'école. Au bout de ce dernier ce trouve la salle de musique. Je trouve que c'est le plus beau couloir. Le plus luxueux surtout.

Nous courrons, main dans la main. C'est bizarre, nous ne nous connaissons même pas. J'ouvre l'immense porte en moi et nous entrons dans la chaleureuse salle. Beaucoup disent qu'elle ressemble à un salon. Mes amis discutent entre eux. La Dalton me voit arriver, tous se taisent. Ils savent que les Warblers sont là. Au complet. _The show must go on._

« Oh euh je crois que je ne suis pas dans mon élément… me dit Kurt regardant partout autour de lui.

- Et la prochaine fois n'oublie pas ta veste le nouveau, je rigole en lui retouchant son col. Ça va bien t'aller, je lui assure, sincèrement avec un hochement de tête. »

Je jette mon sac sur le siège près de moi, il sourit et rougit légèrement suite à ma dernière remarque, j'imagine.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser ! »

La musique démarre, je suis à côté de mes camarades. Nous dansons, et je chante sur « Teenage Dream », voulant impressionner Kurt, jeune espion. Il sourit énormément et bouge au rythme de la musique. Au refrain, nous sommes en ligne et dansons ensembles. Ma partie favorite. Je lui souris encore. Je veux l'intimider et l'impressionner.

D'un seul coup, il a l'air perdu. Son regard est vide. Puis tout le monde applaudit, _lui de même._

Nous sommes à quatre autour d'une table ronde en chêne. Je lui tends un « café latte » que je suis allé chercher à la cafétéria du lycée. Il me remercie. Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise.

« Voici Wes et David. »

Je souris encore. Il baisse les yeux, désarmé.

« C'est très aimable à vous de m'inviter à prendre un café avec vous avant de me tabasser pour espionnage, il rigole pour la forme, affreusement gêné.

- Nous n'allons pas te tabasser, le rassure David.

- Tu es tellement mauvais comme espion qu'on a trouvé ça… touchant, dit Wes.»

- Ce qui me fait croire que nous espionner n'était pas la vraie raison de ta venue, je rajoute, le regardant dans les yeux. »

Il nous regarde à tour de rôle, hésitant. Finalement, il s'attarde sur moi.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, il demande, rouge pivoine.»

Nous hochons la tête.

« Est-ce que vous êtes tous gay ? »

Sur le coup, nous rigolons. Il a l'air vexé. Et gêné, encore. Il est vraiment beau, comme ça. Mais, s'il nous demande ça…Ok.

« Euh non. Enfin moi oui, mais eux ont des copines, je lui assure.»

Il se cache dans son café, il a l'air de sourire. Pendant que Wes parle, je l'observe.

« Ce n'est pas un établissement gay, on pratique juste la tolérance zéro en matière de discrimination.

- Tout le monde est traité de la même façon. Qu'il soit gay ou pas. C'est assez simple, finalise David. »

Le visage de Kurt s'assombrit. Plus de sourire et de la peur dans ses yeux. Il me regarde, un peu en détresse. Il doit sûrement avoir des problèmes dans son école… Sa sexualité…

« Vous voulez bien nous excuser ? »

Je dois savoir. Je dois l'aider.

« Oui, à plus tard Kurt, rajoute David avant de partir avec Wes »

Il baisse les yeux et joue avec son café. _Courage_, Blaine.

« Je paris que t'as des problèmes dans ton école ? »

Il prend une grande inspiration et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je suis un peu, la seule personne au lycée qui ait fait son coming-out, dis-je difficilement. Et j'essaie de rester fort par rapport à ça mais… il fallait qu'il y ait cette brute épaisse qui décide de faire de ma vie un enfer sur Terre. » Il est au bord des larmes, ça doit être terrible. J'ai comme une envie de jouer aux héros, de l'aider.

« Et personne n'allait alors s'en rendre compte.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai été harcelé dans mon ancienne école et ça m'a vraiment… ça me rendait dingue. Je m'en suis même plaint aux enseignants. Ils étaient compatissants et tout, mais on voyait bien que… en fait ça n'intéressait personne. C'était du genre : « Eh, si tu es gay tu vas avoir une vie difficile. Désolé, on ne peut pas y faire grand chose. » Je cite. « Alors je suis parti. J'suis venu ici. Voilà mon histoire. »

Nous pareils. Je pensais être le seul. Non. Nous sommes identiques. Gays avec la vie dure.

« Donc tu as deux options, je poursuis. J'aimerais te dire de t'inscrire ici mais les frais de scolarité sont très élevés et je comprends que tout le monde ne puisse pas se le permettre. Ou alors, tu peux refuser d'être une victime. Les préjugés ce n'est que de l'ignorance, Kurt. Et là tu as l'occasion de lui donner un leçon.

- Comment, demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement aigue.

- Affronte le ! Il faut que tu lui parles. Moi j'ai fuis, Kurt. Je n'ai pas tenu le coup. J'ai laissé ces brutes me faire déguerpir. Je peux t'assurer que c'est vraiment quelque chose que je regrette. » Je lui souris courageusement. _Courage._

Et malgré tout, c'est un peu prit de pitié pour ce jeune Kurt que je me promets intérieurement de l'aider. De le sortir de tous ces diables que sont les lycéens.

* * *

J'espère que cette (très) courte fiction n'a pas été de trop. Je remercie les quelques personnes m'ayant mis en favoris, et m'ayant suivis. J'espère encore une fois pour retrouver sur la suite... (-: (**Une petite review ?**)

À **Klaine's love** : Cette vision des choses m'intéresse pas mal, en effet. Et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue dans ce cas !

À **Yunaki** : Excellente déduction. ;-)


End file.
